


Parallax Series by eris [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Parallax Series by eris read by Rhea314</p><p>Close your eyes. Just for a moment.</p><p>Koizumi doesn't sleep anymore. </p><p>and the apocalypse which may or may not happen, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parallax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parallax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81260) by [eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris/pseuds/eris). 
  * Inspired by [someday soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667153) by [eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris/pseuds/eris). 



> explicit content, mild dubcon themes, v. unreliable narrators.  
> canon-compliant only to book four, and sketchily. four parts planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close your eyes. Just for a moment.

  
**Title** : Parallax  
**Author** : erie  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu  
**Character** : Itsuki/Kyon  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Close your eyes. Just for a moment.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/81260)  
**Length** 0:24:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Parallax%20by%20Eris.mp3.zip)


	2. someday soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koizumi doesn't sleep anymore.

  
**Title** : Someday Soon  
**Author** : eris  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu  
**Character** : Itsuki/Kyon  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Koizumi doesn't sleep anymore.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/667153)  
**Length** 0:16:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Someday%20Soon%20by%20Eris.mp3.zip)


End file.
